Lullaby Of The Spiderman
by YurumiNotto
Summary: On Candy-Stripe legs, the Spiderman comes. Softly through the shadow of the evening sun. Stealing past the windows of the blissfully dead. Looking for the victim, shivering in bed...


Got inspired by the song "Lullaby" by The Cure (which is also the title of this fanfic...Just scratch out "of the Spiderman". I have also thought of this AU for a very LONG time now.). Hope you like it. It's my first fanfic for Hetalia and my first fanfic that is not poem like or...Something like that...I'm sure this will be filled with grammar mistake and stuff. I'm not a good writing so please excuse me but reviews are welcomed.

**Warning: **mild disturbing content...and Pedophilia (?)... (I don't know but Alfred's like 16 or 15 here...or maybe 14.) and also...if you squint, there is something implicit going on there.

"_I spy something beginning with...S"_

What has he done? What did he do? He didn't do anything wrong. He was a good boy. He listens to his mother, He respected adults, and he was also a good brother to Mattie. He was always there for Mattie; whether he needed him or not, Even though he was busy with homework he always help Mattie with his homework or talk to him when he's troubled. He was a good boy and a good hero. So why is he always being followed, being watched from afar and visited, every night, by someone he doesn't know who has scary green eyes, scary grin and weird clothes?

Ever since they (him, Mattie and their mother) moved to this quiet but lovely (to their mother, it's a quiet but lovely place but to him and Mattie, it's weird) neighbourhood, strange things had been happening.

At first, it was okay, nothing serious really. Just small remains of spider webs on his headboard (he asked Mattie if he had one, he said "yeah, it was kinda creepy"). Then, he started to have small, teeny tiny bite marks on his arms and legs. His mother check up on it (she's a doctor) and told him they were spider bite marks, much to Alfred's shock, but assured him the spiders that bit him were not poisonous but just to calm Alfred down they decided to spray insect repellents on his room, they stopped for a while but appeared again a week after so, every day and night, they sprayed insect repellents on his room. Seems effective though until...the stalking came.

Alfred begins to feel that someone or something was following him. It followed him from his home to his school and back. At first he ignored them but then it started to get annoying and creepy because now; not only is he being followed, he was also being watched. Then the visitations came after.

Every night around 12:00 to 3:50 (or sometimes, just a few minutes or so), he would feel someone creeping from the window or would go inside his room through his window. As always he would just ignore it, maybe he was just getting paranoid because of the stalking and stuff but when the visits became frequent he got scared out of his wits. He started inviting Mattie to sleep with him, Mattie quickly accepted every invitation (because he always gets scared sleeping on his own, still hasn't gotten used to it) and only this would the visitations stop.

When his mother started noticing Alfred's behaviour, she asked him what's wrong and he began to tell his tale. She didn't believe him saying it was all his imagination (she did believe the stalker story though and told him to find out who was stalking him and confront him, it or her) then he told Mattie, too but he too didn't believe him, he only told Alfred to cut the jokes out because it was creeping him. With no one he could think of (he also knows that if he told his friends that wouldn't believe him either), he decided to turn to the last thing he could thought of to lighten his worries...he wrote on his Journal.

Tonight, he will be writing about what had happen to him. The strange things that messed his normal life up.

_January *, ****_

_Journal Entry No. *_

_I know this will sound crazy and creepy but I have no choice left but to right to you. Even if you're just a notebook, you're just an inanimate object at least you would do nothing but listen._

_Here it goes..._

_**On candy-stripe legs, the Spiderman comes. Softly through the shadow of the evening sun. Stealing past the windows of the blissfully dead, looking for the victim...shivering in bed.**_

_**Searching out fear in the gathering gloom and SUDDENLY! **_

_**A movement in the corner of the room and there is nothing I could do...as I realize with fright that THE SPIDERMAN IS HAVING ME FOR DINNER. TONIGHT!**_

Then, I heard footsteps on their front lawn. He doesn't know how in the world did he hear the footsteps but...there were footsteps walking on their front lawn.

_He's here...!_

Alfred silently thought in his mind. Quickly he opened the opened the blanket of his bed then covered himself with it. He lay on his bed, not moving an inch. He heard his uninvited visitor carefully but expertly climb and faintly knock on the glass as if requesting entrance. The knockings silence for a while as if checking if someone was inside or at home. Alfred sighed in relief or something like that, thinking that he would leave since no one was replying (Alfred didn't notice that he was already covering his mouth to muffle any sound coming from his lips) or so he thought when suddenly he heard his window open.

_Oh my God! No! Please, No!_

The Window made a creaking sound but it seems that the anonymous visitor ignored it. He did, however, slowly close it.

Alfred was still lying down on his bed; solid as a rock, not making a sound. He heard his visitor walk around his room, surveying the room. Looking for something, someone. Then accidentally, Alfred dropped his journal of the floor which made a thudding sound. The Visitor then glanced at the area where the book fell down and laid. He let a smile crept on his face.

_Oh god, no! Alfred. You clumsy, stupid idiot. Look what you did, you got his attention._

He heard, next, the man quietly laughing while shaking his head. He moved closer and closer to the foot of Alfred's bed and softer that shadow and quicker that flies, he sat down next to Alfred, grabbed his blanket which made Alfred _squeed _in surprise and fright then there, he finally had a closer look at the visitor who keeps visiting him whose arms were around him and his tongue in his eyes.

"_Be still be calm be quite now, my precious boy." _The man with glowing green eyes, messy sandy blond hair, wearing black boots, a fuchsia pink t-shirt with purple and fuchsia pink sleeves and pants said.

He said those words with such care and gentleness but one could notice the madness underneath it. Alfred didn't say anything; he was too scared to even reply the man. Very scared. Even more scared when he began to shift Alfred, making him face the green eyed man as he caressed his cheek saying: "_Don't struggle like that or I will only love you more._"

He continued. "_For it's much too late to get away or turn on the lights._" The man began to grin and Alfred tried to break loose when he looked at how the green eyed man grin and looked at him with unknown intent. "_The Spiderman is having you for Dinner. TONIGHT_" The man pounced at him. He screamed, at the top of his lungs.

He woke up the next morning, very sweaty, tired and his body ached all over. He pushed his blanket aside and to his shock. There were bite marks all over him and they were still fresh and slightly bleeding. His eyes widen and he couldn't say a word. He heard a knock on his door, He ignored it. Still watching his arms and legs. The door opened revealing his mom wearing her doctor's uniform. She was angrily yelling at Alfred about why he didn't get up early, he was going to be late for school when his mother immediately noticed the bite marks on Alfred's arms and legs.

She kneeled in front of him, grabbed his arm; looking at the wounds, yelling in utter shock and horror what happened to him and where did they come from. Alfred didn't reply, he couldn't. He was crying, tears were spilling from his eyes.

Without another thought his mother carried him downstairs, him still not responsive and still crying. Mattie cried, annoyed but stopped at seeing his brother's dishevelled state. He too asked what happened. Their mother replied "I don't know" in panic while his brother did not respond. Their mother opened the door, told Mattie to lock it, placed Alfred in the back seat, told Mattie to get inside then drove towards their community's hospital.

Whispering silently; "_The Spiderman is...always...hungry._"

It had been a few years since they moved from that neighbourhood then moved away to a new community. During those times, Alfred has moved on from that strange happening. His mother told him to wear a blessed cross to protect himself from evil spirits. He declined saying that would make him look like a parish boy but since his mother insisted and he didn't want to worry his mother than he already have, he agreed and every day for the rest of his life, he wears it.

He graduated middle school went to college and then after college graduation, got a job. Yes, yep, he moved one alright but he could never forget what happened. It was still clear as day to him...he no longer dreams about it every night but he could surface the memories if he wanted to or not. He will never forget that green eyed man and he wished even if he could still remember him, he will never hunt him.

He checked his watch, realizing that he was already late for work. He cursed and ran as fast as he can. He ran so fast that he didn't realize that he just passed by a certain green eyed man with messy sandy blond hair and weird clothes hidden by a trench coat smiling as he finally pinpointed his long lost victim, his long lost prey, his _precious boy_.

"_Come into my parlour, said the spider to the fly, I have something here"_

The End

A/N: that was...pretty long. HAH! Hope you liked it everyone. Remember Reviews are very much appreciated.


End file.
